My Pokemon Story
by Mismewmetta
Summary: Three girls and three boys get taken into the Pokémon World by a different Legendary! Will they get out? Do they even WANT to get out? Will they survive in the Pokémon World? Read to find out! A collaboration with my friend Alex! (The title is still in the works, so give us ideas! Rated T for cursing, and cursing only)
1. Chapter 1

**To old readers:**

**Hey guys! So, we completely didn't update this at all. So, since plenty of people still want us to do this (and with Mew's constant asking) we're rebooting the series! Each chapter will be released with the same basic premise as the old ones, but with much better writing ability. We welcome new characters, old characters, and the same amazing adventure! The updates will be a bit slow, but they will come, nevertheless!**

**To new readers:**

**Hey! My partner (Mew) and I are going to be posting this story very randomly! We're both in high school, so work comes before story! Sorry! But it will be posted (probably on the weekend). Enjoy the first chapter!**

** -Alex**

**Mal's POV:**

_Annnnnnnnnnd my life sucks._ I think to myself, as I stand up from the dirty puddle I tripped into. _First I thought it was just some bad luck. After I missed my bus twice, got yelled at by my boss, and fell into a puddle, I'm starting to think otherwise._

I try to wring out my white work uniform, but to no avail. With a huge sigh, I begin walking down the street again, looking for the crowded apartment complex that I called home.

As soon as I reach my building, I have a headache, and I'm freezing from the cold night outside. I make a beeline for the elevator, when Eric, the guy who lives under my apartment, stops me.

"Hey, Mal. I'm super sorry, but the elevator's broken." He says.

"Again? Ugh, just my luck…" I mumble.

"I know right? They really need to fix it. I've gotta go tell the others, I'll talk with you later!" He says, running off to tell the next unfortunate soul to walk in.

I turn to the stairs. _Six floors won't be so bad, will it?_ I sigh again, and start climbing up to my apartment.

Once I finally get in and lock the door, I drop my bag and run off to the shower, in an attempt to get warm. Before I even step into the bathroom, a loud noise erupts from the apartment above me.

_Please don't tell me…_

"EY! Randy! Howsit goin? Let's get this party staaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarted! Oh laaay! Oh lay oh lay oh laaaaaay!" The drunken slurs from my neighbor echoed through the apartment.

_Curse those damn thin floorboards…_

I tried to drown him out with the shower, but the pulsing techno music didn't help one bit.

I finish my shower, and change into my pajamas, completely worn out from today.

As I flop down onto my bed, and throw a pillow over my head in a feudal attempt to drown out the noise, I mumble to myself.

"This day was the absolute wor-"

"OH LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! YEAH MAN!"

With a sigh, I shove the pillow over my head harder, and finish what I was about to say; "Worst."

**Cami's POV:**

As the storm cracked and boomed outside, I shoved my chair away from my computer.

"I can't focus on writing in this storm… It's too loud…" I mumble, half to myself. _I've got to stop talking to myself, people are gonna think I'm crazy, living on my own…_

"Ugh, why did the bookstore close early? Now there's nothing to do!" I exclaim, again, to myself.

I roll back towards my computer. "Will Minecraft help?"

A few minutes of continuing the tedious work of creating a successful strip mine lead me to closing down the game.

"Maybe some other games on steam can help?"

Just as I said that, the power cut out in my flat.

"Oh really?!" I exclaim to no one. With a sigh, I call the owner of the building.

"Hey, uh, the power cut out. Do you know when it'll be back on?"

"Oh, we're working on it now. It'll take some time to fix it, about a couple hours."

"Alright, thank you!" I say. As I hang up, I stared at my phone. The light lit up my living room, and it read 11:15 pm.

"Damn, it's late. The power won't be on until at least the morning…" I mumble.

_Maybe I can sleep this boring day off…_

I quickly change into a t-shirt and pajama pants, put my glasses onto my bed stand, and jump into bed.

"Come on dreams; give me more excitement than what this real life day is shoving in my face…" I mumble into my pillow.

**Lily's POV:**

My hand is entwined with Nathan's as we stroll down the dark street. I let go of his hand, and rub my hands up and down my arms, shivering slightly in the cool night air. Nathan pulls me close and puts his arm over my shoulder. I look at him, and we both smile softly at each other.

"This date was perfect…" I sigh, half to myself. I lean my head on Nathan's shoulder.

"Agreed, the movie was great!" He smiles again, and leads us up my driveway.

"I told you so! Did I call it, or what?" I giggle slightly, as we walk up to my door.

"You're right, dear." Nathan smiles again, and lets go of my shoulder. We turn to face each other, holding onto the other's hands like a life line.

"You're coming over tomorrow for dinner, right?" I ask.

"It's a date."

"Goodnight, Nathan." I mumble, smiling. We lean into each other, and our lips touch. We kiss quickly, our hands, leaning against the other. We part again, and hold each other's hands again, not wanting to say goodbye.

"Goodnight, Lily. I love you." Nathan responds.

"Love you too."

Slowly letting go of his hands, I turn and unlock the door. I turn back around, and give him a smile and a small wave, before turning in and shutting the door softly behind me. I lock it, and lean against it, sighing in content.

I get up from the door, and peak out the window. Nathan is walking away slowly down the block, glancing up at my house and smiling every now and then.

_Good, he's getting home safe._ I think, and smile again.

I slip off the sneakers I was wearing, and begin to walk towards my room. A lean cat strolled into the room, purring contently.

"Hey Zelda! Who's my cute little girl?" I coo, rubbing the cat gently on the head.

Zelda mews, and starts walking towards the kitchen.

Knowing what she wants, I follow her, and fill up her food and water bowl, before retiring to my room.

Untangling my hair from the bun I put it in, I slipped on some sweat pants and a t-shirt Nathan got me, and slip into bed, exhausted from the day's events.

I smile again to myself, and as I'm slipping into unconsciousness, I mumble, "Best day ever."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! As said before, one week later! I think we're gonna follow this posting, for a while, at least. Enjoy!**

** -Alex**

**Mal's POV:**

When I finally fall asleep, the thumping from above me slowly fades away. What replaces it is a beautiful, soothing song.

_I feel like I'm floating… _I think absentmindedly to myself.

I slowly open my eyes, and they're immediately filled with salt water. The water doesn't sting, though. I open my mouth for a moment, and hesitantly breathe in. Water filled my lungs, and instead of drowning like I should have, I breathed normally, as if the water wasn't there at all.

_This doesn't make sense… I must be dreaming, right?_

With a quick look around, I notice a large, ruined temple at the bottom of the ocean.

I begin to swim through the water. What would have been an agonizingly slow pace, turned into rapid swimming. It was like I was turned into a mermaid or something!

I swam to the entrance, and as I exited the water, my clothes dried completely.

_Yep. Definitely dreaming._

I walk into the center of the room. Suddenly, I hear a noise from somewhere behind me. When I turned to look at it, nothing was there. Something darts away in the corner of my vision, and I whip my head around to see what was taunting me.

Some sort of thing stared into my eyes. Its face and legs were pure white, and the rest of its body was black. It had a green sash at its waist, and a green stone on its forehead. Its light green hair cascaded down to the right, covered in black lines and dark green dots. On the other side was a strange black contraption.

It stared into my eyes. Just as I was opening my mouth to say something, it shut its eyes, opened its arms wide, and a blinding white light flashed out from it. I covered my eyes in shock, and fell down on the ground.

My vision turned black.

The soothing song I heard originally comes back.

When I woke up, I'm in another unknown place; this time, in a bed. The covers are thrown all around me.

_Where the hell am I now?_

**Cami's POV:**

I tossed and turned in bed, before sighing and sitting up, rubbing my eyes.

"It's no use… I'm not used to going to bed this early at night." I mumble.

I yawn, and slowly get up from bed. _Maybe some water will help…_

I stumble over, in the dark, to my door. I slowly open it, and gasp in surprise.

Instead of the hallway I normally see, a strange portal is rippling in my doorway, like a body of water.

"Holy shit…" I say. Something moves from deep inside the portal; some dark shape that I can't make out.

Without thinking, I move forward, walking straight into the portal.

I'm teetering on the edge, when I snap out of it.

"What the hell am I doing?"

Before I can step out of harm's way, I fall into the portal.

I scream a large chain of profanity, and close my eyes tight. _Please, let it be a quick death…_

I crack my eyes open once I stop falling.

I'm on an unknown floating island, filled with odd looking buildings and plant life. The sky around me is strangely multicolored. I take a hesitant step forward, and realize there's almost no gravity. I stop completely, and reach my hand out to pinch my arm.

_Nothing… Why the hell didn't I do this before?!_

Losing all of the fear that was filling me up before, I run to the end of the island, and leap off.

I floated from one island to the other, until a huge shape streaked across my vision. A deafening screech echoes through the landscape.

A beast stands at full height in front of me. It's like a centipede, with spiked legs and pincers at its mouth. It has red and black stripes on its stomach, and is mainly grey on its body. Its legs are gold, and it looks at me threateningly, with its beady red eyes that stare into my soul.

It opens its mouth, and a white light flashes from the beast. I fall down in shock, and as I scream out for help, I black out again.

I awake in bed again, but the space around me doesn't feel familiar. I stare at a person standing by my bedside. I quickly realize that this person is yelling incomprehensible things in my ear, and pointing wildly at an open window.

Glancing around quickly, I think _well, my day just got slightly more interesting…_

**Lily's POV:**

__I drift off into an easy sleep. I breathe in deeply, and smell a sweet scent. I sigh contently, and roll over in my bed.

I shift onto something rock hard. I scrunch up my eyes, and try to wiggle around, and move the object.

_Ugh, did I sleep with my phone again?_

Sighing, in realization that it won't budge, I crack open my eyes.

I'm greeted with a beautiful, pink flower in my face.

My eyes widen, and I sit up quickly. I stare at the flower.

"This is not my… my… m-ACHOO!" I sneeze. I shake my head, and rub my nose.

"This is not my bed." I say again. My side still hurts, and I move over a bit. What felt like a rock, was actually a rock. _Huh._

The flowers that surrounded me ran for miles and miles. The field seemed to be in a valley, next to a clear blue river. The river runs by calmly, occasionally splashing cool water onto the rocks that surround the river bank. Surrounding the valley are several mountains. I squinted up at the mountains, and saw them covered in snow near the top. The peaks of the mountains were covered by clouds, making it impossible to see the top.

While I stared up at the mountains, something moved in the patch of flowers. I quickly looked around me, but saw nothing move again. _Must be the wind… but that's strange, I felt nothing…_

Another patch of flowers moved, drawing my attention to it.

A small creature shook its head, and stared up at me. It was pure white. Its back was light green, with small yellow flecks on its fur. It looked a lot like the grass around the flower fields. It has two pink flowers on its head, with dark green leaves attached to them.

_No wonder I didn't see it before, it blends right in…_

The creature lumbered over to one of the flowers, and began sniffing it.

Suddenly, the creature turned blinding white. The once sunny daylight turned blinding gold, as the creature began to change shape. I turned my head away, shielding my eyes from the blinding light. My vision turned dark, and I fell back down onto the flower field.

When I came to again, Nathan's voice is in my ears, and he's gently shaking my shoulders. I sit up, the blankets on my bed circling around me.

"Nate, how did you get in..?" I mumbled. I opened my eyes, and gazed around an unfamiliar bedroom. My eyes widen in shock, and I stare at Nathan with fear.

_Oh God, where am I?!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! How do you like the story so far? Is it better than the last? Here's the next chapter! This one is SUPER LONGER THAN THE OTHERS! 2,500 words, while the others were about 1,000 each. I'm sorry. Enjoy ^.^**

**-Alex**

**Mal's POV:**

The room is pretty bare. There's a chest of drawers next to my bed, and an open door in the corner, showing a wide array of colorful clothing. There is also a mirror standing atop a small desk on the other side of the room, which is covered in a bunch of random things. A TV is placed near the side of the room, with a few gaming systems hooked up next to it. Most of the furniture and room is in an ugly shade of pink.

_Ugh, gross…_

I slowly untangled myself from the covers, and stood up on the cool, wooden floor. I stared at the room around me. I slowly walked forward, taking in the strange environment.

A large thunk echoed through the room, as I jumped up and grabbed my foot in pain.

"OW! SHIT!" I screamed. _Damnit! I didn't even see that chair…_

"Malory! Honey, is that you?" A woman's voice yelled up to me from below.

_Who the hell is she?_

"Uh, yeah it's me!" I yelled back, still confused.

A swift knock came from the door, and it quickly opened without waiting for an answer.

A young woman stands in the doorway. She's got her dark brown hair in a high pony tail, with two curly pieces hanging down on the sides of her face. She's wearing a simple, white shirt, along with a black long sleeved cardigan. Finally, she wears a pair of light blue jeans, and simple black boots. Her dark blue eyes stare at me expectantly.

"Oh! You're finally awake! Hurry up and get ready, or else you'll be late!" The same voice comes from the woman in front of me.

_Who is this lady?_

"W-what? Late for what?" I ask.

"Oh jeez, you're still half asleep, aren't you?" The woman sighs. "It's the beginning of your journey! Remember now?"

_What is she talking about? I should just play along…_

"Oh, uh, yeah! Right!"

"Now, hurry up and get ready! The pokemon are waiting, and so is breakfast…"

With that, the woman leaves the room, shutting the door softly.

_Holy shit, pokemon?_

"Shit… I think I'm in the pokemon world…" I mumble to myself.

_I've gotta be dreaming… Might as well enjoy it while it lasts…_

I look at the chair that I stubbed my toe on. It's filled with neatly folded clothing.

_Must be what I laid out for my journey…_

I leave the chair alone, and look into the mirror on the desk.

_ Holy shit, that's me?_

My skin is still tan-ish. My eyes have changed from light brown to light green in color. My black hair is much shorter, making me rock a pixie cut. It's now completely messed up, due to just getting out of bed. I snatch a brush off the table, and begin fixing my hair, as best I can. My bangs are still getting in the way, so I grab a thick headband, which is mainly green with white polka dots, and put it on.

With that, I begin to get changed.

I'm wearing a cute dress now. It's separated into two halves, the top and the skirt part. The top is light green, and the skirt portion is black. The top half has a simple black collar, and short sleeves. The top and the skirt portion are separated by a dark green belt, with six round holders in them. I'm also wearing dark green leggings underneath the dress, and pure white sneakers, without a single scratch or blemish on them. Hanging off the chair is a dark green tote bag, which I place over my shoulder. Under the mass of clothing rests a single music note necklace. I shrug, and latch it around my neck.

Checking myself in the mirror one last time, I quickly venture down the stairs.

**Cami's POV:**

The person shakes my shoulders vigorously.

"CAMI WAKE UP OH MY GOSH!" The voice yells again.

I turn my bleary eyes back onto the person, and quickly realize who it is.

_Chris? Why is he in my house? He should still be living with mum and dad…_

"Chris..? Why are you…"

"OH GREAT YOU'RE AWAKE LOOK AT THE WINDOW CAMI OH MY GOSH!"

"Alright, alright… what is it?"

I look towards the window, and my jaw drops open. The window is open, and sitting on a window still is a bird, but not one I've ever seen in my life. It has a red head, and a light grey body. Its wings are tipped white, and its beak and tail are black, with the tail having a white arrow pointing down marked onto it.

"Is that a…"

"FLETCHLING! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS CAMI?" With Chris's yelling, the bird gave a small jump of surprise, and flew away.

"Wha-"

"POKEMON! POKEMON CAMI AHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Chris, chill! You're going to wake up the entire-"

Before I could finish, the door quickly opened.

"Well, looks like someone's excited." A feminine voice giggled. I recognized it immediately.

_Dawn?!_

Stood in front of the door was a young woman, with grey-blue hair hanging down her back, pinned with two pink clips. Her bright blue eyes looked at us, as she dusted off her pink sundress, which match the hair clips perfectly. She's also wearing a simple white scarf, which is tied tightly around her neck, and knee high pink boots.

_Ugh, she's turned into the embodiment of pink…_

"Oh, my two little babies are all grown up! I'm so happy for you two!" Dawn rushes over and crushes my brother and me in hugs.

_Annnnd she's my mum in this crazy dream I'm having. Great._

"Aw, thanks Mum!" Chris says excitedly, catching on quickly.

"Ack, crushing me…" I mumble.

"Oh, sorry dear! I'm just so excited!" Daw- er, Mum says, shuffling away slightly.

"I am too! But I do have to get dressed first…" I mumble again, still not quite believing what was happening.

"Oh, right! No need to worry, your brother and I are going to let you get changed now! Come on, Chris!" Mum exclaims again, and leaves the room, Chris in tow.

"Well… that was something…" I mumble to myself.

_Might as well get ready…_

With that, I quickly get out of bed, and took in my surroundings.

The room is pretty bare. There's basic furniture, a wall length mirror, and a TV and gaming system off to the side. Luckily, my Mum's love of pink didn't wear off onto the room, with its shaggy grey carpet and sea blue walls. I walk towards one of the desks, and thrown about the counter and chair next to it, was a bundle of clothing. It was strewn about, as if thrown onto the chair in a rush.

I grab some things off the counter, and rush off to the mirror.

My dark brown hair is even longer than it was before, going to my waist. I brush through the hair, carefully so it doesn't get ripped out from the tangles. I grab a huge red hair tie off the desk, and tie it halfway down my back, just to get it out of my way. I shove my glasses onto my face, which now look extremely nerdy. My eyes are still brown, but look slightly redder for some reason. My skin is still deathly pale, however.

I start riffling through the drawers again. I find a huge slew of makeup, most of it unused.

_Score!_

I find some mostly unused pieces, with a sticky note that said 'important' on them. I snatch up the few pieces, and take them over to the mirror.

I put on basic cover up, just to hide the slight redness. I apply a small amount of mascara, and put on a dark red lip stain.

_Yep, I look like I can kill a man with just a glance. Perfect._

I grab my clothes, and start shoving them on, already slightly late. I'm wearing a long sleeved shirt, which is long enough to be a really short dress. It's striped red and black. The collar is extremely stretched, so it hangs off my shoulders. I'm wearing a sleeveless grey coat, where the front goes down longer than the back. Under the shirt I'm wearing black skinny jeans. On my feet are grey boots that are up to my knees, with red laces tying them closed. I grab a golden yellow bag, which goes over one of my shoulders. On the strap are six little holders, which I expect are where my pokeballs will go. Finally, there was a necklace hidden under the pile of clothing. It's basically a yellow circle with two large bat wings attached to it, and the edges are tinted red.

I put it on, quickly, and began running down the hall, past a few closed doors, and to a set of stairs. Before I'm even halfway down the stairs, I stop, thinking of an extremely scary thought.

_If Dawn's our Mum, then who's our Dad?_

**Lily's POV:**

"NATHAN WHERE ARE WE OH MY GOD!"

"Lily-"

"AH ARE WE DEAD?!"

"What? No-"

"HOLY SHIT NATHAN WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING?!"

"LILY! WILL YOU CALM THE FUCK DOWN FOR A MINUTE SO I CAN TELL YOU?"

"… sorry. I'm just scared…"

Nathan sighs, and leans over to hug me. "I know, I'm scared too. But if we want to get out of this, and figure out what is happening, we have to keep a cool head. Alright?"

"Okay… What do you know?" I lean back, and stare at Nathan expectantly.

"Well, I woke up before you, right? We were in bed together, which was off to begin with, since we don't live together, yet."

"Yet?" I ask, with a small smile on my face.

Nathan chuckles nervously, and looks away slightly. "I was going to ask you about living together, over dinner tomorrow…"

"Oh, Nathan, I'd love to! But first, let's get out of here, okay?" I lean over and hug him again.

"You're right. Let's get back on topic."

"Okay, so what happened after you woke up?"

"Well, I got out of the room, and went downstairs. There's no one here but us, by the way. I looked outside, and we're nowhere that I recognize."

I took a deep breath, to calm my nerves.

"Okay, so we have no idea where we are?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Well, let's go look around; we need to find out what's happening." I quickly get out of bed, and start looking around.

"Okay, you take this room, and I'll go downstairs and look."

"Right, okay. Stay safe. Love you."

"Love you too, Lily." Nathan smiles, and quickly closes the door.

_Okay, let's look around._

The room's pretty normal. White walls, light grey carpet, and plain furniture. There was two cabinets, two desks, and two chairs filled with clothing on them.

_Weird…_

To the side if the room was a huge, floor length mirror. Before I could investigate further, Nathan came bursting into the room, holding a huge calendar.

"LILY! You have to see this!" Nathan yelled, holding out the calendar.

"… it's a calendar."

"I know! But look at what's on the calendar! On today's date!"

In red pen, the calendar said, 'Pokemon Journey begins'

"What..?"

"I know, don't freak out." Nathan comes over to me, and tries to hug me.

"What do you mean, don't freak out?!" I shove Nathan away. "We're in the Pokemon world, and I have no idea what's happening in the real world! Our parents, our friends, everyone has no idea where we are, and we have no idea how to get out!"

Nathan waited until I was done screaming.

"Listen, I know it's scary. We've got no idea what we're going to do. But we've got to stay calm about this. What was the last thing that happened last night, before you came here?"

I took a deep breath, "Well, I fed Zelda, got ready for bed, and went to sleep."

"That's it? Nothing else strange happening?"

"Well… I did have this weird dream, but I can't really remember it."

"That's it! We're dreaming!" Nathan runs over to me, and crushes me in a hug, spinning us around.

"We're dreaming in the real world, and we're here while we're dreaming! This is amazing!" He exclaims again.

"Seriously? You think so?"

"We have to! It's the only logical explanation of us both having strange dreams that we can't remember before this!"

"That's… crazy… but it makes sense." I smile, and begin laughing. Nathan stops spinning us, making my head whirl.

"Come on, if we are dreaming, I want to be able to enjoy it while it lasts! Go get ready, and let's begin this crazy dream quest!"

Nathan starts dragging me towards the chairs, and picks up a bundle of clothes off of the messier of the two chairs.

"Alright! Alright! Get out of here, so I can change." I say with a smile.

Nathan smiles at me again, and leaves the room, clothes in toe.

I grab a few things off of the desk, and drag everything over to the mirror, and gasped in surprise.

"That's me?"

My once pale skin is now slightly tanner, thankfully. My eyes are still a sea blue color. My giant mass of curly, dirty blond hair is a bit longer, going to about halfway of my torso. I immediately grab the biggest black hair tie I could find and fix my annoying hair in a high pony tail.

_I'm not even going to try and brush it out. It would be a futile attempt. Hmm, make up, or no make up? I'll just go with something easy._

I pick out a pink lip gloss, and swipe it on my lips, to give it some color.

_ There! Time to get dressed._

I begin to put on the clothes I laid out. I'm now wearing a long, flowing dress. It's separated into three halves; the sleeves, the top, and the skirt. The sleeves fall down past my elbows, and are a pristine white color. The top is light green, and the skirt is again a clean white. The skirt and top are separated by a dark green sash, which I tie a bow in the back. I put on a light green belt, with six holders in a circular shape. I'm wearing dark green sneakers, and light green leggings under the dress. Sitting on the chair is a dark green backpack, which I promptly put on my back. On one of the dressers, there is a vaguely familiar pink flower hairpin. I shrug, and pin on the side of my head.

"There! All done!" I smile at my reflection, and give a little twirl.

A soft knock comes from the door. "Hey Lily? You ready?"

"Yeah! Just finished!"

Nathan walks in, and smiles at my appearance. He takes my hand, and leads me down the stairs.


	4. Author's Note

**Hey guys! Just want to mention this before the night's up!**

**I have midterms starting Monday, and chapter four has three more character designs that I've barely started! Character designs take a really long time for me to complete. (I basically draw out the characters first, then create a description based off of what I drew. It's a really long and idiotic process, but it helps me write the characters descriptively.) I almost had two, but the first one I created was really shitty compared to the second, so I'm going to have to redo that one...**

**What I'm saying is, that since midterms are super important to me right now, chapter 4 ****_might be _****postponed... Emphasis on the might be.**

**Everything is still unclear as of now. I will make a finalized decision with Mew on Friday. It's all up in the air right now, guys. It all really depends on if I have to study, or if I have to take care of stuff at home, or if I just need to give my hands a break after writing in school for hours on end.**

**Hopefully, we will be able to post another chapter next Saturday. If we can't, things will be back up and running a week later than usual, so, on February 7th.**

**Thanks you guys, for understanding! I'm so sorry that this may happen.**

**-Alex ^.^**

**PS: As an extra treat, if you guys really want to, I can post the character designs that I draw. One with each new chapter? If you're okay with that? Tell me what you think!**


End file.
